Oh My GOD!
by welcometotheoc
Summary: I am not good at summeries so boy meets girl fall in love and stuff hapens warning gonna be severe fluff NOTE ADDED. umm Well, I'm bak pretty busy but back, I uhhh need ideas, so read the note and get back to me.
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fic on anything so could you please r&r and tell me if you like it and if u don't what I can change. Thankies.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any character from the show. If I did why would I be writing this? Unfortunately they all belong to Disney.  
  
A/N I am not sure about the rating for this part but I have made it PG13 just in case for later chapters. Oh yeah it is Feb 14 (a.k.a Valentines Day) at this part of the story  
  
Yes, tonight was the night, she reassured herself. Tonight he was taking her out for a special dinner. She knew nothing about this dinner other than the fact that he would pick her up at 7:45.  
  
She smiles remembering the first time they went out as a 'couple'.  
  
~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~ Her brother was in a 'surfer dude stage at the time. The doorbell rang. Her brother answered it, and called up to her "Yo sis, your man is here". ~~~*END FLASHBACK*~~~  
  
She checked her watch, it was 2:00, time to go to the health spa. 2 hours later she leaves the health spa, after having a massage feeling refreshed and relaxed, well as relaxed as she could feel. She decides while she is the mood for pampering herself, she is going to get a manicure. "I want tonight to be perfect" she thinks, "of all the nights that I am not married, this is gonna be the most perfect"  
  
At around 5:00 she gets back to her house and takes a long leisurely bath. This relaxes her more than she could imagine. After around 45 minutes she gets out and slips on her robe. She saunters down the corridor to her bedroom and opens up her closet. A big revolving one like she wanted, ever since she saw the movie Clueless. Hanging at the very front is a sleek red dress, perfect for the occasion.. She slips it on. It clings to her figure in all the right places, so it shows off her body perfectly. She knows that she looks absolutely stunning.  
  
A/N OK as I said earlier this is my first story and I would appreciate it if u replied and if you have any ideas could you include them to, Also If u think it is bad tell me and what is bad so I can fix it also I will include my email on the next chapter so you can email me instead of the review button thing. Thankies :-P 


	2. Autor's Note

Authors note:  
  
I had to repost the second chapter as it stuffed up when I loaded it. Please reply to my questions. :-P Umm yeah The next updates may take a while to apear as I am in Australia and we are in the miiddle of our term (half semester) Thanks but I will try to update as soon as possible. Thankies ( and Remember to review  
  
Luv you guy when u review. 


	3. The Date

Thank You so much for the review loopylou1 it was very encouraging. Please Review it makes me feel good and write faster.  
  
This is going to be short because originally this and the first chapter were going to be 1 chapter but I changed it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Finally 7:30 rolled around and he arrives. He comes to the door. He greets her with a kiss, that although she has experienced this kiss many times before still makes her knees go weak. He takes her down to the car, a white stretch, although she has been in many limos because of her career, no-one has ever gotten her one for a date before.  
  
They finally arrive at Alexandro's, where they had their first date as a 'serious couple'. He leads her up to the roof, where there is a table set up for 2. "It is so romantic sweetie", she tells him. "I thought you like it", he replies. She smiles.  
  
Later on in the evening, after dessert, the string quartet is playing, "I love this", she tells him. "Good" he replies, "Would you like to dance" she nods her head in agreement. So they end up doing around 3 dances, they are all slow. They stop dancing, and clap for the musicians then he turns to her and says as he slowly drops to one knee, "I have loved you since before I could remember, so Elizabeth Brooke McGuire will you do me the greatest honour by marrying me?".  
  
Ok I have two questions and I am not going to post another chapter till I have at least three answers if not more, I am not trying to be mean but I need answers. Ok first should he be Gordo or someone else? Second should Lizzie faint Or answer? My email is lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com if you want to email me. Also sorry about it being so short. Sorry I posted this chapter Before I had saved the end so I had to repost it Soz :-P 


	4. Chapter 3

I might write another story with the same beginning but where she faints and/or it is a different guy. Tell me if you want me to do that.

Sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter is longer than the previous two, and on Friday we went on a excursion to Minnumurra Falls, A rainforest around 2 hrs away from Sydney. And in our next geography lesson we will probably find out our essay (groan) plus I have a math test next Wednesday, it is on Algebra. Ewww. But I am also happy cause on Wednesday we got our S.N.A.P (secondary numercey something, something) test back and I got 112 out of 116 as there was 5 sections and I got 1 wrong in each section except 1! Yay go me. Then I counted Angie's score wrong and she said to me "You said you were good at maths" and I said "Nah, I never said that I just said I was proud of my result". Ha ha ha. If you don't find that funny I guess you just had to be there J .

Author's Note:

The trio + Kate and Ethan are 25, Phil and Amity are 26, Matt, Melina and Lanny are 20 and I am also using Tom and Sarah form Just Married (how good is it , we watched it on the bus back to Sydney. It was funny, cause here it is rated PG and since we don't have PG13 me and my friend decided it should have been rated M15+ and our teachers were watching, but it is really funny and the end is sweet. I am going to ask for it for my b-day, which is in 24 days, as well and TLMM if it is out here yet) and they are 26. The rest are my characters and their ages range from 25-27 and if you really want to nit-pick post a review and ask me there and I will put them n the next chapter. 

Thank you for all the reviews guys, I mean I have been writing for 2 days and I have 6 reviews, (you sure know how to make a girl feel good). I luv all you guys who either emailed me or reviewed in the answer to your questions. You guys are all great, especially loopylou1 who was my first reviewer eva, you really made my day that day, Thanks J . And if you haven't review yet start clicking or emailing. Once again my email is lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com (don't ask I was in a weird mood). I don't mind you emailing me instead of reviewing on ff.net it is kewl. If you don' t like something please feel free to tell me wot it is and how I can fix it up and I will try to fixit up.

Reviews make me happy and happy ppl write faster. So come on ppl the more u review the quicker I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters, I also do not own the names Phil and Amity they belong to The Block (an Australian T.V show) but the characters personalities are totally made up(except for the fact that Amity really sings and that Phil is really a plumber). I also don't own Tom and Sarah, They belong to the ppl who created Just Married, I also don't own any other part of Just Married that is mentioned if there is any other part. All the other characters I own. SO DON'T SUE ME

Chapter 3

"Oh my god!" Lizzie exclaims. She ponders for a moment before thinking "Wait, I don't even have to think about this".

"Yes. Of course I will marry you, David Zephyr Gordon"

coping him with the middle name thing. "Yes!" Gordo yells punching his fist into the air before picking her up and twirling her around. Then he kisses her square on the lips and slides an 8-carat ring on her left ring finger. The ring displays a diamond encircled with sapphires, her birthstone (Well it is Hilary Duff's birthstone, as she is born in September, same as me, and I don't know Lizzie's b-day. If anyone knows Lizzie, Gordo or Miranda's b-days please tell me so I can fixit up. Also Kate, Ethan, Matt, Lanny or Melina's B-days too.) 

"Can we go?" she asks him. "Of course" Gordo agrees. Lizzie flashes her pearly whites (can anyone tell me another word for smiles?). They get in the car and she rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep, just like she did on the airplane to Rome, after they had graduated from middle school (I thought it was cute), Gordo remembers, as he kisses her gently on the head, careful not to wake her.

When they get to Lizzie's house, David (I might sometimes refer to him as Gordo and sometimes as David) tenderly shakes her till she wakes up. "Lizzie were at your house" he whispers. "Gordo, stay with me" Lizzie whines. 

"But Lizzie?" He says. "No not that. Just stay, Ok". "Fine" he replies, as he can't say no to Lizzie's pleading puppy-dog face that she is putting on now. 

He kisses her again before he says, "Come on then" and takes her bag. Lizzie follows him. "Gordo, I love you. You know that right?" "Yeah, I know. I love you too" . She smiles as she thinks about how she has won the life lottery, ' I mean my career is great (she is a singer, of course), I have a hot, sexy, sweet, romantic boyfriend, no wait he is my fiancé now, that other girls would fight over if he was single, which he isn't. I have a gorgeous house and a loving family. What more could I ask for?"

"Hey, sweetie" Lizzie calls, "do you want some clothes that are more comfy then that suit."

" You have men's clothes in your house, you naughty girl" Gordo says, as he approaches her from behind and kisses her on the neck. Lizzie giggles and replies "Yes Gordo there are a lot of thing you don't know about me." 

" And I thought I was engaged to a girl without a dark side. I'm obviously mistaken." He remarks.

"I am shocked that you think I would cheat on you. They are Matt's from when he decided that he wanted to run away, remember that. I mean you are almost the same size as him right?" 

(Both Matt and Gordo had big growth spurts in their late teens & now Matt was 6ft 1inch and Gordo was 6ft 2.5inches. Gordo also decided to build up some muscles, when he wanted to become more popular is high-school and he also developed a six-pack, which Lizzie admires every time they went swimming.)

Gordo watched her as she walked off down the corridor to her bedroom to change and get some clothes for him. 'I have the perfect life' he thinks. 'I have a gorgeous, hot, sweet girlfriend who is now my fiancée too, who other guys would love to get their hands on (he knows this, cause his friends have told him so), a blooming career (he is a director and Lizzie has a framed article form People magazine hanging on her wall that calls him the next Steven Speilburg). I have an nice house and my parents still talk to me. What more could I want?" blissfully unaware Lizzie thought almost the exact same thing just minutes before. 

Lizzie walks back in to the room wearing Nike trackpants and a form fitting Old Navy, flag tee (I like Old Navy clothes, I got some last time I was in LA. The Old Navy store in the Valley is so kewl.) 

" Hey Liz, you look cute in everything". Lizzie walks over to him and kisses him before saying "Thanks Gordi, you are so sweet about everything" before handing him a neatly folded pair of trackpants and a tee "Here these should fit. You know where to change, don't you?" "Ah Huh" Gordo replies, and he goes off to change while Lizzie sit down on the couch a pulls her hair into a pony-tail, then just smiles and contemplates how lucky she is. 

" Yep they fit" says Gordo as he comes out wearing the clothes she gave him, startling her a bit. 

" What's wrong Eli?" he asks her, calling her by the nickname ha made up for her in 10th Grade.

"I was just thinking how our relationship when we were in Junior High was like a Californian, Junior High, Joey and Dawson from Dawson's Creek. 

(I love Dawson's Creek, especially Audrey, She is my favorite. We have just started the last season here, how far behind are we? I know how far behind we are because I have already seen the last episode, I saw it when I was in the States. Yay! We are up to where you see Joey and Dawson pash because he is staying in her room cause Audrey is at a hotel with Pacey, How cute are Audrey and Pacey, they are so perfect for each other anyway I know that is only the first episode, but oh well.) 

" Who's Creek" Gordo teases her. Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Oh that chick program you and Miranda talked about so much"

"Except" she continues ignoring his comment "we ended up together and generally nothing gets in our way."

"Except your dad" he jokes

"Yeah, except old Daddy Dearest" she agrees. " Oh, and that reminds me we need to call my mom and dad, your mom and dad, Miranda and Jake (Miranda's boyf, more later) and Matt and Melina (they ended up together, again more later), to tell them about our engagement.

" What about:" Gordo takes a big breath ready, to rattle off the name of their other good friends. " Kate and Ethan, Amity and Phil, Tom and Sarah, Lucy and Adam, Jess and the rest of the people in our addresses books?" he asks as play faint on to the couch. "Well the people I just mentioned are the most important people in our lives, you can feel free to add to the list, and the other people we will tell later." She answers his question and smiles. 'Oh, she is doing that cute smile with her tongue slightly pokes out of her teeth (my trademark grin. I know other ppl but none of my frends smile like that)" Gordo thinks.

Ok that is the end of chapter 3 is it long enough? 

A/N: Oh yeah Lizzie converted to Judaism when she was 23, when she decided she wanted to be with Gordo for the rest of her life, although she didn't tell anyone about that decision. Her mom accepted the change, but her dad took awhile to get used to the fact that she was now Jewish, not Christian (she was Christian before wasn't she?).

Also I need someone to help me with the wedding and stuff, as I am a teen and I have not experienced that yet. So yeah if you are willing to help state in a review and give me your e-mail so I can contact you or simply e-mail me (if you don't want your e-mail appearing in a chapter for when I thank you include your user name or something like that in the email and I will use that). My email addresses is lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com. If I have more than one reply (which I know I will as all you adults out there are great ppl and I know u want to help me :-P ) I will choose the one I like the best, so u better make them interesting J . 


	5. Chapter 4

HEHEHEHE we got Windows XP. It is so kewl. I have a different screen name from my mom, so now I have my desktop screen as a Lizzie thing. It has a yellow background with Lizzie in kinda thinking 'thinking' pose and in little squares around her head are Toon Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Matt in that order. It is so kewl. I got it off google image search. We got a new computer. Well new for us it is really second hand but it is a 2002 model so it comes with XP.  
  
I am shocked no one offered to help me out with my problem so I if I get something wrong, remember I am just a teen. If any one wants to help me out please tell me in a review or an e-mail thankies. Once again my email is lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com (I actually think that Lizzie McG is not actually weird, but I was in a weird mood.)  
  
I have started a new story and I think it will be called Oh My God! : With a twist and it will be different from chapter 3 onwards because I got so many answers to my question. Thanks guys. I am also thinking of doing a story where Lizzie is engaged to another guy and then Gordo gets all jealous and yeah things happen. I have finally learnt how to keep my mouth shut about things like that cause I kept blurting out the end to TV show or what was going to happen and my friends kept getting pissed off with me, so yeah I have learned now. I have also started a story from when they are in high school. It is different to doing this sorta stuff. So yeah.  
  
We are starting only the second season of Lizzie McGuire on free to air TV. We are so behind it is annoying me we haven't even had seen Lizzie in the idle I mean I have seen it I saw it last time I was in LA. But yeah. This time guys, review. Remember, reviews make people happy and happy people write faster. I also have a couple new emails, lizzie_mcguire_is_weird91@yahoo.com.au and hd_sucks_lmg_rox@hotmail.com but I rather you write to me on lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com As I check that one most often. Thankies.  
  
OK HERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chap 4:  
  
Gordo awoke the next morning with a sore neck. He had fell asleep with his head leaning back on the couch and his feet on the table. He looked down to see Lizzie lying curled up on the couch with her head in his lap. He reaches over and lays a blanket on her, and then just sits back and watches her sleep.  
  
Around half an hour later Lizzie wakes up. She turns her head so she faces upwards. There she sees Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hey Baby Lizzie: Hey Sweetie, Good Morning Gordo smiles at her and she smiles back at him. Then he kisses her. G: Good Morning L: How did you sleep, Gordi?  
  
G: Well I had something heavy on my lap.  
  
L: I am so sorry sweetie. He look at her she has a worried face on.  
  
G: Nah, it didn't bother me and your head isn't that heavy. I just have a crick in my neck from sleeping like this. Gordo demonstrates by flopping his head backwards. And Lizzie laughs.  
  
L: we had better get you a massage then. G: Ok, by you  
  
L: By me? Hell no. I would make it worse. We will get you a professional. Here or at the spa? G: Whatever  
  
L: Well I don't really feel like going out, so I will see if we can get you an in house appointment. Lizzie says to her self as she walks to where the phone lies.  
  
Gordo hears her talking on the phone.  
  
L: hi Danielle it's Lizzie, I want to make an in house appointment. (Pause) a massage (pause) yeah today. (pause) Not for me, for David, my boyfriend. (pause) he has a crick in his neck.  
  
(pause) uh huh. Let me just check (she covers the phone with her hand) Gordo is 12 o'clock alright. (Gordo nods.) (uncovers phone) Yeah twelve is alright. We will be home. (pause) so Michelle will be here. (pause) Ok bye. Thanks. L: I talk that you heard my conversation but to recap Michelle will be here at 12 o'clock.  
  
G: Kool, but We have 3 hours until then. Gordo says cheekily. L: Down tiger. She smiles at him. You have to wait till me are married for that but after breakfast we can make-out if you want.  
  
Gordo smiles G: That would be ok. He pashes her.  
  
L: Yeah I suppose. Gordo hugs Lizzie.  
  
G: Ok, anyway what do you want for breakfast.  
  
L: Well what do you want. G: I think pancakes.  
  
L: Mmmmmmmmmmmm. What kind of pancakes? Lizzie asks and raises her eyebrows  
  
G: Lets have choc-chip pancakes. I know they are your favorite.  
  
L: Yum, correct they are my favorite.  
  
G: I remember when we were in fifth grade and it was your birthday, your parents took me, you and Miranda to that pancake place near the Digital Bean and you had chocolate chip pancakes. I had blueberry pancakes and Miranda had raspberry pancakes.  
  
L: Yeah I remember that, also after your massage we need to call our parents, Miranda and Matt to tell them about our engagement. I would call them while you were having your massage but I think you want to be there. Right?  
  
G: Right. Lets go get cracking in the kitchen.  
  
L: Choc-chip pancakes, here we come.  
  
Gordo watches her as she skips off to the kitchen, and admires her small figure (she is like five five, that is short right?)  
  
Half an hour and two lots of batter later they finally sit down to eat.  
  
L:I didn't know we were so bad at making pancakes G: Yeah, well the first time you lowered the beater into the batter when it was on and the second time I did the same thing. I can't believe we got it right the second time.  
  
L: Well they smell good. Lets dig in. They then as quoted above 'dig in'  
  
"Wow these tastes good" Lizzie says five minutes later.  
  
G: Yeah I agree, well done girl.  
  
L: Congrats to you too, remember you helped too.  
  
Gordo laughs. "lets put the dishes away." "Fine" They take their dishes to the kitchen and but them in the dishes in the dishwasher, turn it on and put all the other things away.  
  
"Well I believe there is a little matter of a make-out session to deal with now." Gordo says very slyly. Lizzie checks her watch. L: Well we can only go for 1hr 45min at the most ok, cause Michelle will be here in 2hrs. G: Fine, but who is Michelle? L: The masseuse. G: Whatever. He begins to kiss her, first lightly, then she starts kissing back and the kisses get stronger. "Gordo, I love you" Lizzie mumbles. "Mmmm I know, sweetie, I love you too" he replies, just before she gently pushes him onto the couch. "Baby, just remember that this cant get to far." He reminds her. "Ok the pants and the bra stay on" Lizzie agrees G: Cool L: Gordo G: What  
  
L: Shut up.  
  
He starts kissing her neck "that feels nice", he then slides his hands under her t-shirt and she starts to unbutton his shirt. G: are you sure we aren't going to far for you L: What did I say before?  
  
G: Pants and bra stay on.  
  
L: Correct, and that is what is going to happen. Shirts can come off. G: Lets get on with it then.  
  
They continue to 'make-out'. A bit more than an hour later they finally decide to stop. They sit up together. "Baby I think you had better get ready for massage considering it is in 15 minutes." "Lizzie, How do I get ready for a massage" He asks her before kissing her "Well for starters, put on a shirt" she suggests "well if that goes for me, it goes for you as well" he jokes with her, "All Matt's clothes are in the first spare bedroom, but before you leave to get changed, come here and kiss me," "Fine, fine, fine" Gordo replies as he walks over to kiss her. Then he disappears down the corridor. She follows in his footsteps but walks to her bedroom. "Sweetie", she calls out to him "lets go out for dinner to night and, wait are you staying here tonight or not?" " I will stay here tonight, but I can't stay tomorrow, cause I need to go to work in the morning." Gordo replies. "So after dinner we will go pick up clothes for you for tomorrow, o.k?" "OK" is his answer.  
They change and sure enough very soon after the doorbell rang. Lizzie calls out "I'll get it" She opened the door and Michelle was standing there with her massage bed thing, "Hi Michelle, one sec." She then calls out "David, your masseuse is here" "Coming" he calls back to her. "You can set up the bed thing in the lounge room", she says leading Michelle into the lounge room  
  
Well guys that is the end of the 4th chapter, and I know this is mean and I hate being mean but I am not gonna post another chapter until. I get 16 review at the moment I have 11, I will also count the ones on my email so feel free to email me, my email is already in this post so I am not gonna write it again also I need someone to help me even if you aren't an adult but know anything on the subject, please contact me. Thankies. 


	6. Note

Come on guys 2 more reviews then I will post. Although it might take me a while cause my teachers are loading me up with assignments, essays and homework Thankies. 


	7. Chapter 5 Telling the parents

So here is chapter 5.  Also Loopylou I am ready for that help, email me. Thankies. Also thanks for all of the reviews after that last note.

Ok guys, I know this is kinda mean but I am not posting the next chapter till I get 5 reviews per chapter.

Disclaimer:  I don not own anything that doesn't belong to me. SO DON'T SUE.

HEHEHE Here I go:

2 hours later Gordo emerges from the lounge room.

L: Baby, how is your neck

Lizzie approaches him  
G: Better, there is no crick anymore  
L: That's good isn't it.

She arches her eyebrows. 

G: why do you keep arching your eyebrows. ( He demonstrates)

L: What don't you like it?

G: No I think it is cute.

L: Thank you (she reaches up to kiss him) I better go pay Michelle.

G: Cool

She goes into the lounge room, where Michelle is packing up.

L: Thanks, How much do I owe you?

M: $75 is all right

L: Here you go 

She hands over a 50 and a 25.

M: Thanks.

L: When you have finishes packing up you can escort yourself out. Um I assume you know your way to the door?

M: (Laughs) I do.

L: Bye. And thanks again.  
M: Bye

Lizzie leaves the room

She walks back into the den where Gordo is sitting on the couch. 

L: Time to face the Music. Lets call the parentals and Matt and Miranda. Then we will organize an engagement party to tell the rest of our friends.  
G: You are really organized.

L: Well I have been planning my wedding since I was like 8 yrs old.  
G: Really   
L:  N, I was being sarcastic. Although you have the IQ of like a genius, you can be really naïve sometimes.  
G: Look whose talking (in a joking manner)  
L: Ha Ha Ha very funny. Lets get on with it. Get the other phone so we can tell people together.  
G:  Fine, why do I always agree with you?

L: Because you love me!  
G: Most probably.  
L: (Laughs) GO. (Points finger in direction of door)

G: (Put hands in air, like he is surrendering) All right, I'm going.

2 minutes later he walks back through the door holding another one of her portable phones.

G: Who's first, mine or yours. 

L: Lets try mine and then we will call yours. Then we will call Matt and Finally Miranda. 

G: What ever you say gorgeous

L: Why thank you, Handsome  
  


She dials her parent's home number. The phone rings 5 times before Jo McGuire picks up.

J: Hello McGuire residence, Jo speaking 

L: Hi Mom  
J: HI Sweetie  
G: Hey I'm here too

J: Hi Gordo. Is any thing wrong or do you need something?  
L: No. Why?

J: Normally that is why you call.

L: No we don't need anything, well I suppose we do, but not yet and nothing is wrong but quite the opposite, we have news, you better call dad.

J: Sure, one second

Jo covers the phone 

J: Sam, Lizzie and Gordo are on the phone and they say they have some news.

S: I'm picking up the extension

S: Hi David, Hi Lizzie, Sweetheart you have news

L: Yeah we do 

L&G (in unison): We are engaged. 

J: (breaks down in tears) My, baby is getting married 

L: Its ok mom, any way I'm 25 remember, and dad you reaction would be…

S: Congratulations you two. David, I am just glad you aren't that Craft fellow.

G: Thank You Sir. (Throws a questioning look at Lizzie)

(Mouthing) L: He doesn't approve of Ethan for me.

G: Oh (end mouthing)

L: One more thing. Don't tell matt. We want to tell him ourselves.

J: Ok

S: Sure.

L: Bye Mom, Bye Dad. Talk to you soon.

J: Bye Lizzie, love you.

L: Love you too. (They both hang up the phones)

(To Lizzie)

G: Well that wasn't that bad was it? 

L: Uh uh, I suppose it wasn't.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her.

L:  Now, for your parents.

G: I guess so.

A/N: I don't know Gordo's fathers name, could any one help me out there, Since I don't know it he is gonna be GD/ Gordo's Dad and his Mom is R/Roberta

This time the phone only rings 2 times before it get picked up Normally I would say Gordo's Dad name here, but since I don't know it I will just say Gordo's Dad. OK

GD: Hello, Gordon Residence.

G: Hi Dad it's me.

GD: Oh Hi Gordo. 

G: Lizzie is here too.

GD: Oh Hi Lizzie, how are you guys?

L: oh we are fine.

G: But we need to tell you something can you get dad.

(Mr. Gordon Calls Mrs. Gordon and she picks up an extension)

R: Hi you two.

G: Hi Mom

L: Hi Mrs. Gordon

GD: You have something to tell us

G: Yeah we do

R: Well what is it

L&G (In unison): We are getting married.

R: Wow

GD: Well that is news.

G: Ok, now you know.

R: Just one question. When?

L: Yesterday.

G: Dad, Mom we need to go.

GD: Ok Bye and congratulations.

R: Yeah bye Honey, and congratulations to both of you.

L: Bye (hangs up phone)

G: Bye (hangs up phone)

G: Who's next sweetie.

L:  Matt?

G: Right

(L picks up phone and dials Matt and Melina's number.)

The phone rings quite a few times before the answering machine picks up. )

AM: This is Matt and Melina, well um leave a message and we might get back to you.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 

L: Hey Matt it is your big sis here I, call me. And you better call me or I will call and tell Mom.

L: well we don't need to tell matt at the moment.

G: Now for…

L: Miranda. Lets call her on her cell so we don't miss her.

Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring.

M: Allo, Miranda here.

L: Aloha, Lizzie here.

M: Hey Chica. (hehehe, Spanish, wait I don't learn Spanish but, I learn French and Latin. Ewwwwwwwwww Latin, ewwwwwwwwwwwww French test on Monday)

L: Hey Muchacha

G: Hey I am here too

M: Of course, Hey Chico

G: Whatever

L: Anyway, we have news.

M: Wait don't tell me, you guys are engaged.

L: Wellllllllllllllll

G: Yeah.

L: Did someone tell you.

M: No

L: Then how?

M: Well I knew you guys liked each other since like half way through grade 3, and then you guys started going out and I knew someday that you guys would get married. So naturally when you called me together and told me you had news it was obvious that you guys were engaged.

L: I think that makes sense.

G: Lizzie has decided she wants an engagement party so we will call you when we have the arrangements for that.

M: Coolies

L: Talk to you soon.

G: Bye  
L: See you later  
M: See ya

(All Hang up) 

L: Now For Party Planning…

E/N In the next chapter the next couple. Remember to  go clicky clicky on the review button or u can email me at lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com remember reviews make me happy, and Happy people write faster.

Also the next chapter will probably be up this weekend. As I actually have time to write on the weekend. It is my b-day in 5 days 11 days b4 Hilary Duff's B-day. Hehehehe I will post soon.


	8. Chapter 6 Party Planning

I am back and here is chapter 6. OK I might not update for long periods of  
time cause of skool and stuff but in 2 weeks we have holidays for 2 weeks  
so I will get a couple more chapters up then and I will probably also start  
at least one new story or possibly more,  
It is still freezing cold here in the Southern hemisphere so I will accept  
those flames if you have any. But nice comments are also greatly  
appreciated.  
  
----Reviews---  
~ Dilanduas Bunny  
More is here.  
~ wetme39  
There will probably be more make-out scenes but not at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me. SO DON'T SUE  
ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (For a full spiel go to chapter 3 and read the  
disclaimer there)  
HERE WE GO  
Oh My God!  
By: lizzie-mcguire-is-weird  
~~~~~IN THE LAST CHAPTER~~~~~  
All that basically happen is that Lizzie and Gordo tell their parents and  
Matt and Miranda that they are engaged. Nothing else really happens. Nil,  
Zero, Nada, Zip, Naught, Zilch, Nyet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6:  
Party Planning  
G: But first McGuire I request a performance.  
L: What ever, sit down and I will go get my CD  
She skips out of the room.  
When she comes back in she is carrying a CD  
G: What Song is it?  
L: You will see.  
She slips it into the player and hit play. Then she goes to her spot in  
the middle of the room. The song comes on it is The Beau Sister's YOU MAKE  
ME FEEL LIKE A STAR   
***~ Yeah, Yeah  
~ Come On  
~ Never gonna be in movies  
~ except in a front row seat  
~ never gonna be the raving beauty  
~ my momma thought I'd be  
~ never gonna write that novel  
~ never be a homecoming queen  
~ never gonna be a supermodel  
~ on the cover of a magazine  
  
~ But all those things don't matter in the light of things to come  
~ Cause Baby you are my moon and I am your sun, Oh  
  
~ You make me feel like a star  
~ Oh Baby  
~ You say stay, Baby, stay  
~ Just the way you are  
~ And tell me  
~ Girl your fine  
~ And you will shine forever in my heart  
~ That's why you, yeah, you  
~ You make me feel like a star  
~ Maybe I aint the girl next door  
~ Who waves at you and smiles  
~ Maybe I'm not a party girl  
~ But don't I drive you wild  
~ Baby the way you see me  
~ Is the way that it should be  
~ Feeling like I'm something special  
~ Seven days a week  
~ And the only thing that matters when the day is done  
~ Is that you are my moon, and I am your sun. Oh  
~ You make me feel like a star  
~ Oh Baby  
~ You say stay, Baby, stay  
~ Just the way you are  
~ And tell me  
~ Girl your fine  
~ And you will shine forever in my heart  
~ That's why you, yeah, you  
~ You make me feel like.  
~ Every days my birthday  
~ Every nights a dream  
~ OH, when you kiss me  
~ I melt just like ice-cream***  
Gordo does the bom, bom, bom, bom part.  
***~ Never gonna be a Charlie's Angel  
~ Never gonna be a saint  
~ But you love me for all I am  
~ And everything I aint. Oh.  
~ You make me feel like a star  
~ Oh Baby  
~ You say stay, Baby, stay  
~ Just the way you are  
~ And tell me  
~ Girl your fine  
~ And you will shine forever in my heart  
~ That's why you, yeah, you  
~ You make me feel like a star  
~ You make me feel like a star  
~ Oh Baby  
~ You say stay, Baby, stay  
~ Just the way you are  
~ And tell me  
~ Girl your fine  
~ And you will shine forever in my heart  
~ That's why you, yeah, you  
~ You make me feel like a star***  
  
L: So how did you like your private performance, Mr. Gordon?  
G: I loved it, Miss. McGuire. I forgot how good your voice is.  
And to think I am going to marry that voice.  
L: Ahem.  
G: And of course the equally lovely body and person that it comes with.  
L: oh stop rambaling on and give your mouth an actual use.  
Then she kisses him.  
G: I like that use much better then talking.  
Then they share another kiss which turns into an over the top pash and then  
into a full-fledged snog.  
"I like that use of the mouth much better too." Lizzie says as she breaks  
away.  
L: But we can do that plenty later we need to plan out engagement party.  
G: Whatever.  
L: Lets just get it over with  
G: Fine.  
L: Well I don't want anything big. That is to be saved for the wedding.  
G: So it is gonna be small and simple.  
L: Yeah, just basically a way to tell our friends that we are engaged  
without the fuss of having to ring everyone up individually.  
G: So at one of our Houses.  
L: Yeah.  
G: Which one, yours or mine.  
L: Probably mine cause it will be easier for me to organize then.  
G: that's fine with me.  
L: When  
"Soon" He suggests and shrugs his shoulders  
L: Yeah, Oh you look so cute when you do that.  
G: Thanks, But what do I do.  
He looks truly perplexed.  
L: Shrug your shoulders  
G: Right.  
L: This is getting very random  
G: I agree  
L: Lets stop now  
G: I agree.  
L: 1.2.3. Stop  
They are quiet for a while then they both crack up.  
Regaining composure Lizzie says  
"Back to planning"  
G: Yeah.  
L: ok in like 3 weeks Ok with you.  
G: Yeah. I don't have any after work things that week.  
L: So on the 25th of October  
G: That sound fine with me.  
L: I will book a caterer now. And Gordo I want a spring or summer wedding.  
OK  
G: Whatever you want, Baby  
L: Thanks (kisses him)  
Lizzie rings up a directory service. Gordo listens to her side of the  
conversation.  
L: Caterers (Pause) Hello, (Pause) I am looking for caterers (Pause) Venice  
Beach Area (Pause) Thanks, one sec I  
am just gonna get a pen and some paper (Listens and writes numbers down)  
Right thanks, Bye (hangs up phone)  
  
L: I have some numbers of caterers around this area.  
G: Cool  
L: I'll call them now so we know that we will have a caterer then.  
Lizzie calls three caterers before she books one for the evening of the  
25th (It is a Friday). They are just having like little snacks and stuff. 


	9. Yet Another Note

Kay guys this is gonna be short cause I am sorta in the middler of writing a play for skool, thinking of my pd projest and writin the draft for my 2 page essay which is new in 1 week and 2 days. I knowe that may not seem like a long essay but is on a rainforest for sobbing out loud. Also my b- day is in 2 days and I am excited cause I am like the youngest in my grade so I am the only person my age in my grade at the moment. I got a comment saying my story isn't got anything in it that should be PG- 13, but I probably will lata and if it doesn't then guess what the solution is simple I change the rating :-P. Any way I also got a comment that it was predictable. Hello it is a fluff. Of course it is predictable. Give the example of a fluff that isn't. Someone also mentioned about the fact that my grammer wasn't very good and I use an advanced vocab. Get a life there are stories with worse grammer out there at least mine is readablr and the reason it isnt so good is that. I want to get the chapter up for u guys cause at the moment a cant post much so yeah. And the vocab is just the way I speak. I mean how old r u to think that thet is advaced vocab. Kay bai babi For now. I will update definatly by the end of the month Keep on reading Luv u guys when u review 


	10. THis is getting sad as here is another n...

COME ON 1 MORE REVIEW THEN I WILL FINSH, AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. REMEMBER REVIEWS MAKE PPL HAPPY :-) AND HAPPY :-) PPL WRITE FASTER :-P 


	11. SOZ Yet another note, but i will post so...

Guys what's up For my last chapter I only got like One review and I posted it like ages ago, anyway I wont be able to write let alone post until Friday cause we have final exams and they finish on Friday and I am banned from our home computer, I am writing this at school Come on guys, I need your reviews to get me through this tough period of Exams Come On WHERE IS THE LOVE Gosh I love that song It was number two on the top 40 Australia yesterday and can you believe that Hilary is still number 15 on Rick Dee's and Number 8 on the Top 40 good So Yesterday bugs me, No she bugs me she is so damn preppy, BUT Casper meets Wendy was kute.  
  
Anyways L8ers and please review the last chapter Luv Y'all  
  
Lizzie-mcguire-is-weird  
  
I only need 3 more now, come on guys I need cheering up I am still down from exams although they finished on Thursday, anyway yesterday I recorded the AMA's and I was impressed cause we only got them like 10 hours after they were shot, which is pretty good but they were from like 11pm to 1:50 am so I had to record them. Besides that the next chappie will be up soon, bot oly if you review. Anyway peace out and relax Luv y'all  
  
Lizzie-mcguire-is-weird 


	12. Chapter 7

Hey Guys I am back, I am sorry for the long wait, but know it is skool holidays, can you believe we had 3 projects, well 2 projects one essay due in the last week of skool. Well I am happy cause I finished my essay before 10:30 at night, which is an improvement as the last one was at 2 in the morning. But I am gonna get on with the story cause you guys have been waiting a while, any way thanks for all the reviews, most of them are pretty encouraging and thanks to  for pointing out my mistake about Gordo telling his dad to call his dad, Whoops.

Also I said that their engagement Party was going to be on the 25th of October I meant the 29th of March, which would be 2 weeks after the proposal. Would that be enough time?   

Soz, does any one know if Hilary has gotten Punk'd yet.

Review or email me on lizzie_mcguoire_is_weird@yahoo.com

Ok guys since I wrote what's above a lot has happened first vacation began then ended, then we got more projects and homework, then I found out my dance exam is on Wednesday which also happens to be the same day that Hilary is doing a signing here and my mom said that I didn't have to go to skool that day so even though I am not her biggest fan (like someone I know) I subscribed to a magazine called Girlfriend and she is on the cover this month and I have the Vanity Fair cuz it has The Olsen Twins on the cover too and I like them. Um check out her picture on the cover of Girlfriends this is the website www.girlfriend.com.au and tell me wat u think so far only one person I have talked to has said she looks alright. So I betta rite now……………..

Oh My God!

By: Lizzie-mcguire-is-weird

Chapter 7

"Okies, well that's fixed up then" Lizzie Says as she hangs up the phone.

"Hey Liz. When do you want to get married?" Gordo questions her.

"A soon as possible" She says as she walks over to kiss him.

"No really, like what month"

"Ha you just said like"

"And you don't say it"

"Well… anyway I have always wanted a spring wedding, so maybe in May or June if that isn't to close. I will ask the mom's they will probably know."

"Ok whatever. I will leave the wedding planning up to you females. Except my Tux. I have pretty good fashion sense for a straight guy. If I do say so myself" Lizzie Rolls her eyes as Gordo strikes an over exaggerated pose.

"And I also get to pick the groomsmen or what ever they are called."

"And let me guess they would be as your best man either Ethan, Jake or Matt and the others my bridesmaids partners" Lizzie declares

"As always you are most probably right" he sighs

"Anyways we had better be going if we want to get dinner, stop at your house and be home in time for the all night movie marathon that we planned with Miranda."

"Ok, is Jake coming."

"I don't think so. I am pretty sure it is planned to be an original Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda movie night. What do you want another guy so you aren't the only one" Lizzie teases her boyfriend.

"No, I was just wondering"

"Ummm. Jackets and shoes."

"Lizzie"

"Yeah, which car" 

(they both have more than one car, Lizzie has a Flaming Red Porsche Boxter Convertible and a Mercedes ML, the SUV and Gordo has a Ferrari, a Porsche SUV and someone had recently given him a Mini Cooper)

"Which ever you feel like sitting in"

"Mercedes, Bigger more Powerful"

"You really are a typical guy, now go get ready, there are sneakers where Matt's clothes are."

*****Lizzie's POV*****

(a.k.a. Inside Lizzie's Head)

Oh My God! I Love him so much. (Gordo, Of course for any of you that had doubts), and I cant believe Miranda's right we are before 30 and we are engaged, I never though that Miranda would be right.

Ok which jacket, should I go for matching or wacko. Lets go for Matching and my blue DKNY sneakers, now where are they.

Ohhhhhhhh, I love my ring. IT is so pretty and shiny and I cant believe that he though to put my, no our birthstone on it.

Lip-gloss now.

Cell… Check.

Wallet… Check

Licence… Check

Money… Check

I.D…. Check

Keys… In Kitchen

*****End Lizzie's POV*****

(a.k.a. back to the outside world)

"I'm ready" Lizzie calls as she walks down the hall to the Kitchen"

"So am I" says Gordo as he steps in front of her "and I got the keys, Lets go"

"I am driving first" Lizzie says "As it is my car"

"Fine" Gordo rolls his eyes which causes Lizzie to giggle.

She playfully grabs the dangling keys and Gordo chases after her.

~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~ 

"Lets go park near your house and walk to the beach" Lizzie tells Gordo occasionally glancing over at him but generally watching the road.

"Ok. Whatever you want sweetie but…"

"But what?"

"I am driving on the way back"

"Okey Dokey. But just one thing"

"What?"

"Just as much as I love it when you are being silly \, don't do it on the road"

"Yup, sure, but same goes for you too"

"It's a deal" Lizzie exclaims loudly and starts being Mock serious.

"I'm Not even going to try" Gordo mutters out loud and looks out the window. 

Lizzie Turns up the Radio and sings along.

~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~

When they arrive in Gordo's driveway 10 minutes later they sit in the car for a while contemplating what do, well Lizzie contemplates, and Gordo listens to her contemplate.

"I think, well I want walk down to the beach (I am not sure If I mentioned this before but Gordo has a house near Venice beach and Lizzie has a house near Santa Monica, so she is around 10-15 minutes away) and we can have subway for dinner, It's been ages since I have had 'fast food'" Lizzie exaggerates the inverted comma's with her fingers.

"Ah Huh" Gordo relies still in a dream world. Lizzie sees he is in a dream world and decided to kind of trick him.

"And then we will fly to New York in our own chartered plane and when we get there we will sell everything we own and live in Central Park"  

"Yup" Gordo Mutters. "Wait, Yo Eli that ain't fair" he says getting a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey calm it, I was just kidding around and besides you look cute when you are annoyed."

"Yes, I know I am just so gorgeous, aren't I"

"Yes, Modest too. Has any one told you that sometime you are overly self assured" Lizzie Playfully hits him, and then she quickly jumps out of the car.

"Betta get out of the car now, or I'm gonna turn on the alarm"

Lizzie calls through the door before she shuts it.

Gordo hops out and Lizzie locks and alarms the car and they walk down to the beach arm in arm.

~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~

Sorry for the long wait and stuff, but a lot has been happening, wish me luck I have my 5th grade dance exam tomorrow and I am incredibly nervous, but I get the day off skool and I will be in the City which mean as it is the day that Hilary si signing stuff I will be able to go.

Anyways remember that reviews make me happy and happy people write faster. Umm five or more reviews, I am open to suggestions and flames as long as in the flames they tell me what is wrong so I can fix whatever it is. Okies

Ciao For Now

Luv U All 

lizzie-mcguire-is-weird


	13. Soz Guys I added something to the end

Guys what's up For my last chapter I only got like Oe review and I posted it like ages ago, anyway I wont be able to write let alone post until Friday cause we have final exams and they finish on Friday and I am banned from our home computer, I am writing this at school Come on guys, I need your reviews to get me through this tough period of Exams Come On WHERE IS THE LOVE Gosh I love that song It was number two on the top 40 Australia yesterday and can you believe that Hilary is still number 15 on Rick Dee's and Number 8 on the Top 40 good So Yesterday bugs me, No she bugs me she is so damn preppy, BUT Casper meets Wendy was kute.  
  
Anyways L8ers and please review the last chapter Luv Y'all  
  
Lizzie-mcguire-is-weird 


	14. Chapter 8

OK Guys, I am insulted that I actually had to ask for reviews, I mean has everyone suddenly been banned from the computer, trust me if you have, I feel sorry for you as I know the feeling as I am almost regularly banned from the computer, anyway I am happy cause I AIN'T JEALOUS ANYMORE, Yay go me.

Anyway, I am relieved cause on Friday we have a Latin reading test, god I hate Latin but I am dropping it next year, thank god. Back on track, on Sunday, I have a dance concert and on Tuesday a piano exam but other than that, I am free till next year and I cant wait, Well That is over Now Phew and I am on SUMMER VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next order of business, comments:

**pHsYcO**:Yeah thanks for sympathising anyway now school is almost over for me, thank God. **lizzie-hilary-fan**: Thanks, yeah, I like it better not in script form too but it is a lot easier to write that way. See I took your comment to heart and tried to stop using script form, what do you think? **Ladyravan99**: Thanks for the encouragement, I will right my stories any dang way I want and you go girl, your stories rock everyone out there read this persons stories, especially _Summer of Love_ (although this one is rated R) and it's sequel _Summer's End _**Ashley**: Thankies for giving me that one review, it was the highlight of my day **Fanficgirl1**: So you are sitting there with your feet up reading my story, I think that is a compliment. And thanks for the compliments. 

Yeah I live in Australia, it is all right except the weather is like boiling hot and humid one day and pouring rain the next. Yeah I love Old Navy stuff, but unfortunately I don't have a sweatshirt from them, but I will next time I go tho the sates as I always make a point to stop at an Old Navy Store in the Valley, somewhere. I only have shirts from there though no jeans or sweatshirts, but I got this little girl I know, she is two a pair of jeans and this little Singlet shirt that has like pink, red and white stripes with little ties on the shoulders, I haven't seen her wear it yet though because it was winter and it was also a bit big on her, as I gave her a size 3 and she is a very, very small 2 year old (Her mom just had another baby and he is really kute, his name is Yona and he will be three weeks old on Thursday the 18th). Yeah I know how good is just married.

**Yadodobird**: Um suggestions for conflict anybody… **Just me**: thanks for pointing that out I will get around to fixing that up soonish, Ummm with the making-out comment, more soon promise, Yeah I live in Australia, it is a good place, to visit, but sometimes if you live here you get a tincey bit bored, but if you do come, come from the mid-September to mid-October, best times, not to hot, not to cold. **Reweye**: Thankies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **LoopyLou1**: Sorry to hear that your computer has broken down, I know the feeling. The reason I haven't posted that story yet is that now school has finished I haven't been on the internet that much, anyway thanks for letting me know, and mid-January isn't that far away you know. Anyway when you get your computer fixed let me know and also did you lose your story? 

How kewl is this next week I am getting What A Girl Wants, TLMM and Agent Cody, on DVD from the states, which is really kewl cuz Agent Cody and TLMM aren't out here yet on vid and DVD and Agent only came out in the cinemas on the 29th of September.

**__**

I GOT THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hilary Duff's b-day is the 28th of September right I know this cuz charmed also started on that day, anyway can someone unconfused me as I read in an article about role models or something that this girl knew all about Hilary and the article said that her b-day was August 16th,I am utterly confused. Could someone please help me? Thankies!

Anyway I am happy cuz I recorded the AMA's yesterday, I had to record them they were on from 11pm to 1:50am, any way I am glad that we got them and only like 5 hrs after they finished, how good is that, anyway I am going to watch them soon and stuff and they are airing the B-day bash, this Saturday, a bit late, I know, but remember this is free-to-air TV.

One more thing, has anyone noticed that in the So Yesterday video clip Hilary has dark roots, I thought she was a natural blonde, anyone willing to shed light on this matter or any ting mentioned above give me a bell and review or email me @ lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com 

Thankies 

Lizzie-mcguire-is-weird

P.s. does anyone know what '_Bob's your uncle' _means as I watch Jamie's kitchen and Jamie Oliver, uses it quite often?

~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~

Disclaimer: I don't anything that ain't mine, SO DON'T BLOODY SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~

~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~!~?~

Oh My God!

By: lizzie-mcguire-is-weird

Chapter 8

The all night movie marathon

When Lizzie and Gordo got back to Lizzie's house after eating, getting Gordo's stuff & picking up heaps of junk-food and a few DVD's, although Lizzie has a extensive movie collection she insisted that they rented some, It was 7:40 and, which was 20 minutes before Miranda was meant to arrive. 

"So what do you want to do, we got 20 minutes" Gordo's says trying to be mock seductive.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, No, as you said we like have 20 minutes and Miranda might like totally be early and then we would have like 10 minutes, which is like not worth it" says Lizzie putting on an exaggerated valley girl 'accent'.

"Whatever, talk to the hand" Gordo copies her in the valley girl mode.

"I think that it is valley girl" says Lizzie, emphasising the girl, "besides your not from the valley, remember Hillridge, Hill not valley, they are like total opposites"

"yep, Hillridge, Home sweet home"

"Right I am bored again" Lizzie sits down on the couch and blows her fringe out of her face.

"So am I" Gordo copies her by slumping down on the couch and trying to blow his 'fringe' off his face

"Hey it doesn't work" He exclaims

"You are to cute sometimes"

"Sometimes…" He questions her.

''Yes sometimes, other times you are either annoying or to smart for you own good" 

"Hey!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Fine, your cute most of the time"

"most?" he says as he starts to tickle her

"Ok, I surrender", All of the time, no stop tickling me"

"That's Better"  
"What about me?" Lizzie turns back to face him

"You?"

"Yes me"

"You, you are gorgeous all of the time"

"Am I now?"

"Yes Indeed you are miss, why else would I be marring you?"

"Because I have money" Lizzie suggests

"So do I"

"Because I have a Porsche"

"Ummmm so do I"

"Because I am gorgeous"

"Maybe…"

"OK, I don't want to know, I am sick of this"

"So am I"

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Lizzie bursts out in a fit of giggles and then as laughter is contagious Gordo starts to chuckle as well.

Around 10 minutes later the couples giggles finally subside and as soon as they do they doorbell rings

"I'll get it" Lizzie yells

"There was no need to yell, I was sitting right next to you" Gordo calls after her

"Sorry, habit" she calls back "I promise I will work on it"

"Coming" she calls towards the door.

"Hey Miranda" she greets her friend when she opens the door

"Hey Liz" Miranda replies then kisses her on the cheek as friends tend to do. 

"Hey Gordo" she calls past Lizzie to where he is standing in a doorway.

"Congrats to both of you, in person this time" Miranda says to the pair

"Thanks, sweetie" Lizzie replies

"and remember, you are going to be maid of honour right"

"Of course Lizzie, how could I forget?"

"Sorry guys but could you please continue this connive a bit later as there are movies to wash and nosh to eat" Gordo calls from his position in the doorframe.

"Okies" Lizzie calls back and rolls her eyes, Miranda laughs at her.

When they get in to the den with all the junkfood and stuff Lizzie stands up and announces

"Ok we can these are the options for the movies we can watch, cheesy, dark and depressing, funny and light-hearted chick flick, Musical, classic Old Movie or and overrated teen movie"

"OVERATED TEEN MOVIE" yell both Miranda and Gordo in perfect unison.

"Fine, then which one"

"Not another teen movie" Miranda suggests

"Cool, I remember that, we watched it at a sleepover in like grade 9"

"I remember that too"

"One condition" Lizzie says before she sits down

"What"

"WE get to watch Legally Blonde after"

"The first one" Miranda asks her

"Yeah, the second one was really bad"

"Gordo, do you agree?"

"What ever"

After they watch Legally Blonde the trio debate which are their fav lines

"I like the '_Exercise, gives you endorphins, endorphins make you happy and happy people don't go around shooting their husbands' _or what's his names, oh yeah Emmet's you're a blonde, use your power speech"

"Could that be cause you are a blonde" Gordo asks her, Lizzie sticks her tongue out at him.

"Nah, mine has to be, '_don't start tapping your last season Prada shoes at me hhhhhhhoney_" says Miranda putting on the accent, and then the all classic '_Warner, what kind of shoes are these, Uhhhhhhhhhhh Black shoes."_

"Well I don't know about you guys but I really like Emmet's interrogation of the Cabana boy, _and your boyfriend's name is… **Chuck.** **NO I heard it wrong, Chuck is just a friend, **YOU BITCH'_ lines" Gordo says (for you guys if you were a bit confused the _italics_ _were Emmet, **The bold was the pool boy, **and the underlined was Chuck/his boyfriend) _

"Lets just forget about this argument cause knowing us it could go on for a very long, long, long time, besides, I need someone to sing Summer Nights with me, it is almost on" she said as they were watching _'Grease'_

"I WILL" Shouts Miranda

"OK, I will be Sandy and You can be Danny" Lizzie says just as the opening strains of the song start.

(**Bold is Sandy/Lizzie,**_ italics is Miranda/Danny, _underlined is other/both/I'm not sure)

__

Summer lovin' had me a blast   
**Summer lovin', happened so fast**   
_I met a girl crazy for me_  
**I met a boy, cute as can be **  
  
Summer days driftin' away,  
To uh-oh those summer nights   
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Did you get very far?   
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Like, does he have a car?  
  
_She swam by me, she got a cramp_   
**He went by me, got my suit damp **  
_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_   
**He showed up, splashing around**   
Summer sun, something's begun,   
but uh-oh those summer nights   
  
Tell me more, tell me more,  
Was it love at first sight?   
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Did she put up a fight?   


__

Took her bowlin' in the Arcade   
**We went strollin', drank lemonade**   
_We made out under the dock_   
**we stayed up until ten o'clock**   
  
Summer fling don't mean a thing,   
But uh-oh those summer nights   


Tell me more, tell me more,   
But you don't gotta brag  
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Cause he sounds like a drag   
  
**He got friendly, holdin' my hand**   
_Well she got friendly, down in the sand _  
**He was sweet, just turned eighteen **  
_Well she was good, you know what I mean _  
  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet,   
But uh-oh those summer nights   


Tell me more, tell me more,   
How much dough did he spend?   
Tell me more, tell me more,   
Could she get me a friend?  
  
**It turned colder, that's where it ends **  
_So I told her we'd still be friends _

****

Then we made our true love vow   
_Wonder what she's doin' now _  
  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,   
But oh, those summer nights   
Tell me more, tell me more.  
  


When they were finished, Gordo started to laugh at them.

"What is so funny, Mr Gordon" Lizzie asks him

"You guys, loved the actions by the way"

"I would just like to say, thank you on behalf of Miranda and I for that compliment, but you do know the punishment for laughing at me, right"

"No what is it?"

"Tomorrow morning, you have to get the drinks"

"Is that really the punishment or is it that you just cant be bothered to get the drinks tomorrow morning"

"Yeah I cant be bothered, but I will give you the real punishment later"

"Hello, I am still here…" Miranda calls out.

"Sorry Rand" lets watch the movie then.

By the next morning, the next morning the three have demolished all the junk food in Lizzie's house.

"I need coffee" Lizzie announces as soon as the last movie they planned on watching is over

"Lizzie, You don't drink coffee"

"I know, it tastes absolutely horrible and I am short enough as it is, but it does keep you awake, plus when I went grocery shopping the other day, I bought this mocha stuff that is supposed to disguise the taste of the coffee and make it taste like chocolate because I know that you and Miranda are coffee drinkers, and now I have come to that would you like some coffee" says Lizzie, very quickly and with out breath

"Thanks, if you are so tired. How come you talk so fast," Gordo asks

"I don't know, I just do"

"Hey Gordo, does this sound strange, but I understood all that" Miranda asks Gordo puzzled

"Yeah, I think we have grown to understand her"

"Yeah, and a coffee would be great"

"Gordo remember your punishment"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah three coffee's coming right up"

"And the Mocha stuff is in the Coffee Cupboard" Lizzie calls after him. 

"I had already, guessed that" HE calls from the kitchen

"soooooooo, Liz, I am right, hey"

"Never in a million years, I would have imagined that you would have been right"

"So, who do you want as bridesmaids"

"You obviously as the maid of honour, probably Kate and Sarah and stuff, dunno I really don't want to think about it"

"Yeah ok, we will discuss later"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Guys, two more things, I think my writng skills are getting worse , could someone give me the honest truth and tell em if it is. Also I proabably wont get the next chapter up for a while, even though it is holidays, cuz I need LoopyLou1's help with it and her computer kind of doesn't work at the moment, but I have a few new stories that I will post in the meantime, so will you guys read them for me?

Luv

lizzie-mcguire-is-weird


	15. Engagment Party

Sorry guys for not writing for so long, but I had writers block and I kinda still do since loopylou1 wrote this chapter (snaps for loopylou, sorry haven't gotten over LB2 yet).

So u guys are going to tell me if this is better then my chappies right, so I can write more like this if you guys like it better, also I will not write another chapter until I get at least 52 reviews and I will not post another chapter till I get 54 reviews, I am also willing to listen to ideas and I really need them , but if you guys do give me ideas please give me someway of contacting you so I can discuss them with you, once again my email is lizzie_mcguire_is_weird@yahoo.com

Chapter 9

The Engagement Party

Lizzie and Gordo were stood at the front entrance to Lizzie's house, welcoming guests to their engagement party.

"Hello, thanks for coming," Lizzie greeted with a smile.

"May I take your coats?" Gordo offered for what must have been the 100th time that evening.

"Is that everyone?" Gordo asked somewhat tired from going back and forth up the stairs taking everyone's coats.

"Yes, I think so sweetie," Lizzie said placing a kiss on her fiancés cheek. "Well come on, lets go do this," said Lizzie as she took hold of his hand and began walking through to the party.

* * * * * * * * 

The party was going smoothly, the caterers served a wonderful selection of food, music filled the atmosphere as well as the occasional performance from Lizzie herself, and the guests seemed to be having an excellent time.

The newly engaged couple spent most of their evening walking around the room, talking with their friends and family members. 

Later in the evening, Gordo's father pulled him aside, "well I'm proud of you son, you finally asked the girl of your dreams to marry you, I'm really happy for you both. Elizabeth is a wonderful young lady, and I know she will make you happy."

Gordo gave his dad a quick hug, "thanks dad, that means a lot."

"Congratulations son."

Lizzie came over to Gordo and his father, "its time to make a speech Gordo."

Lizzie looked out over the crowd of people, everyone she and Gordo cared about were there, their parents, other family members, Miranda and Jake, Matt and Melina, Kate and Ethan. She felt so lucky to have all these great people in her life.

Gordo started, "hey everybody, can we have your attention please."

"First off we want to thank you all for coming out here to help celebrate our engagement, we've had a fantastic evening."

"As most of you know, me and Lizzie here have been best friends for 25 years, we did everything together. When we were babies, our mothers bathed us together, when we were a little older we went to the park together, when we were 14, we went to Rome together. Rome was the best thing that ever happened to me, on a rooftop over looking the Roman skyline, Lizzie finally gave me the kiss that up until then I had only ever dreamt about. Since then we have jumped many obstacles in our relationship to get to where we are today, like attending different colleges and most of all….Mr McGuire." This comment earned him a few laughs. "Yes, it took Mr McGuire quite a while to warm up to our new found relationship, but I'm happy to say he finally did." Gordo shot a smile in Sam's direction, which Sam happily returned.

Lizzie took over from Gordo. "And we would also like to say a special thank you to Miranda who has been with us throughout this whole relationship, we know that we probably made you feel like a third-wheel sometimes, but you stuck with us and we're so glad you're our best friend, and Kate, we may not have always seen eye to eye but I still want to thank you because you were the one who opened my eyes, and told me that Gordo liked me, without you it would probably have taken me longer to realise my true feelings alone. So all in all we want to thank everyone here tonight because in one way or another you all helped in getting Gordo and I to where we are today."

The guests broke into cheers. Lizzie and Gordo walked over to their friends.

"Great speech you two," complimented Ethan.

"Yes it was," Miranda said wiping a tear from her eye. 

"Thank you for what you said up there, I'm really happy for you and Gordo," Kate said as she gave Lizzie a hug.

"Thanks," said Lizzie with a smile.

Lizzie turned to Miranda, "Miranda, it didn't take a lot of thinking but I would really like you to be my Maid of Honour."

"Of course I'll be your maid of honour," Miranda said with a bright smile as she gave her best friend a hug.

"And Matt, buddy, I'd really like you to be my best man, would you?" Asked Gordo.

"Gordo, I'd be honoured," answered Matt, shaking hands with Gordo.

Still holding Gordo's hand he continued, "I may be your best man but remember I'm still Lizzie's brother, you hurt her, I hurt you…..got it?"

"Got it!" Gordo said and the two young men shared a laugh over what was just said.

" Just making sure we see eye to eye and Congratulations," said Matt.

END NOTE:

I am thinking I might skip forward a few months till like a couple weeks before the wedding in the next chapter and miss all the boring planning stuff, unless you guys have other suggestions????


	16. AN again Oh look I made a rhyme

Hey There.

Um, I'm Sorry I haven't written for a while, but I have been really, really busy and I am also waiting for looplou to send me back that chapter, so if u r out there Donna, can u please write your part and send it back. Anyways, I am, well was running out of ideas and trust me, I know that first chapters weren't that good, but I am a much better writer now. **BUT **I have one problem umm I need ideas that don't result in character death cuz they are the only ideas I am getting at the moment. You might have noticed this from my more recent stories, so if anyone has ideas for me, I would really, really, really appreciate them.

Lots of Love

And feel free to email me

(my emails are in my profile)

Beckie


End file.
